


Улыбайся и наливай

by AlGhoul



Category: Fallout Shelter (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Depression, Domestic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGhoul/pseuds/AlGhoul
Summary: Под маской веселого клоуна кроется запойный алкоголик. И под второй маской – тоже. У них никого не осталось, кроме них самих.Персонажи в тексте являются маскотами (людьми в костюмах), а не настоящими бутылкой и крышкой. События происходят после линейки заданий «Похищение из „Ядер-Мира“».





	Улыбайся и наливай

Смятые костюмы валялись в углу, уродливые, деформированные. Без живой начинки, приводившей их в движение, они походили на неведомых чудищ, порождения горячечного бреда. Набитые поролоном жизнерадостные глаза смотрели на Крышку укоряюще, преследовали, куда бы он ни пошёл. Ему хотелось развернуть их к стене, накрыть чем-нибудь, лишь бы только они заткнулись, перестали, но для этого надо было пересечь комнату. Комната нещадно шаталась. Он предпочёл отвернуться сам. Он никогда не мог быть уверен наверняка, не он ли сам лежит там, в углу, вместе со своим другом. Два себя в одной комнате – слишком много. Даже один – слишком много.

Костюмы надлежало чистить перед каждой сменой – так предписывала корпорация, – но последние запасы Абраксо ушли знакомому дилеру в обмен на гораздо более важные в жизни вещи. Десять бутылок очень важных вещей. Им хотелось бы верить, что это – запас на месяц, но, по правде сказать, оба знали: через неделю этих пол-ящика уже не будет. Возможно, даже раньше. После похищения они пили, не переставая.

На заднем дворе хижины раздался грохот и неразборчивый мат: Бутылка в очередной раз споткнулся о чертову ногу Лютика, лежавшую прямо на дороге. Она лежала там всегда. Каждый из них надеялся, что её передвинет другой. Нога продолжала лежать. Бутылка продолжал спотыкаться. Утешением служило лишь то, что если кто-то попытается к ним подкрасться – неизбежно споткнётся тоже.

– Как думаешь, он там сдох уже? Я же скоро без ноги останусь.

Традиционный вопрос повторялся каждый вечер и на деле означал – «сходи к двери ванной, послушай: жужжит или нет?». Крышка не сдвинулся с места. Скрип хитиновых лапок по кафелю было слышно даже отсюда; он засыпал и просыпался под этот звук последние два месяца. Даже в заточении на заводе ему казалось: сейчас в комнату ворвётся их радтаракан из сортира и всех порешит. Но таракан не приходил, только сводил с ума своим скрипом, которого никто больше не слышал. «Почему ты за нами не пришёл?» – было первым, что сказал Крышка, вернувшись домой. Таракан не ответил.

В туалет ходили на улицу, про душ пришлось вообще забыть.

– Нет, не сдох. Они вообще не дохнут. Они бессмертные. В отличие от нас.

Крышка, покачиваясь на табурете, подлил себе в кружку ещё виски. Немного подумал и вылил остатки во вторую. Бутылка тяжело плюхнулся на стул напротив – тот привычно захрустел, но выдержал. Как и всегда. Весь дом держался на соплях и честном слове.

– Ты в порядке?

– Нет, – Крышка буравил взглядом стену, стараясь не смотреть в тот угол, откуда на него пристально смотрели огромные поролоновые глаза. Он просто хотел поскорее ужраться и вырубиться, чтобы всё это прекратилось хотя бы на несколько часов.

– Хочешь поговорить?

– Нет. Ты?

– А что я? – Бутылка залпом осушил кружку и скривился. – Я-то крепкий. А вот ты во сне разговариваешь.

– А ты не подслушивай.

Крышку и правда мучали кошмары. Агрессивные рейдеры с дубинами, лязг ржавых цепей, протекающая крыша завода и вездесущий скрип хитиновых лапок. Он не хотел об этом говорить. Старался быть сильным, не для себя – для Бутылки. Кто-то один должен быть сильным.

«… и уж явно не этот идиот, который в собственных ногах путается», – подумал он огрызок мысли, со смутной симпатией косясь на небритую опухшую рожу в полумраке ободранной комнаты. Ему не так часто удавалось видеть эту, настоящую рожу вместо приклеенной маниакальной улыбки на застиранном костюме. Он ненавидел эти костюмы. Ненавидел эти улыбки. Эти дикие глаза.

Улыбаемся и машем, улыбаемся и машем. Целыми днями они ходили по Убежищам, подбадривая жителей, распевая песни, славя корпорацию. Волт-Тек и Ядер-Кола – братья навек, стратегические партнёры. В половине Убежищ уже были оборудованы заводы по разливу, вторая половина попросту не справилась и вымерла. Пока ты танцуешь для одних вечно счастливых жителей у станка, другие умирают с одной винтовкой на троих в соседнем бункере, и последнее, что они слышат, лежа на холодном кафеле – скрип-скрип-скрип. Скрип. Скрип. Крышка никогда не мог перестать думать об этом. Каждую секунду, проведенную в душном неудобном костюме, он помнил о цене, которую платят люди за безостановочное производство колы. Но ты танцуй, танцуй. Улыбаемся и машем.

Крышка видел слишком много разоренных Убежищ, распахнутые двери которых зияли в склонах холмов, как перекошенные рты диких гулей. Ещё вчера поролоновые болванчики танцевали там во славу Ядер-Мира, а сегодня на том же месте – только тишина, песок и радтараканы над добычей. Вычеркнуть номер из списка, отправить запрос в корпорацию, ждать нового номера. А ты улыбайся, улыбайся. Маскот всегда счастлив.

– Хей, – Бутылка положил руку ему на плечо, пытаясь сказать что-то ещё, но не смог. Нечего было тут говорить – всё уже рассказано и перетёрто по десять раз.

– Я нормальный. Я в порядке.

– Ну да, ну да.

Слова давались тяжело обоим.

Крышка знал, что он всё понимает. У них уже давно были одни мысли и чувства на двоих. За годы, проработанные вместе, они привыкли друг к другу, сжились. От яростной неприязни к дружбе, а затем и вовсе – к самым честным отношениям, которые у Крышки случались. Он не мог быть уверен, объединяют их какие-то чувства или просто одна пустота на двоих. Не имело значения. У них никого не осталось, кроме них самих. Даже имён – и тех больше не осталось.

Крышка боялся спросить, не объединяют ли их теперь ещё и кошмары. Любой ответ означал для него ещё больше ответственности, и он не мог нести больше. Бутылка, хотя и был крупнее ростом и брутальней на вид, всегда оставался слабее, а Крышка выживал за двоих, кормил обоих. Даже зарплату платили деньгами только ему. Бутылке платили Квантовой – и она годилась только на полировку паркета и на коктейли. Он стыдился этого, потому что сам был виноват: в молодости, подписывая контракт, он думал, что пожизненный доступ к Квантовой Ядер-Коле - это предел мечтаний. Крышка, нанимаясь, мечтал разбогатеть на лёгкой и простой работе. Оба оказались идиотами.

Яркая вспышка молнии выхватила из темноты два скомканных силуэта в углу, напоминая, что в доме их всё ещё четверо. Пятеро. Они и тот хитиновый парень. За окном громыхнуло, счетчик Гейгера негромко затрещал и утих. Бутылка невольно потянулся к заточке в сапоге: он всегда ненавидел резкие звуки, после нападения рейдеров стало только хуже. За каждым углом могла таиться опасность. Даже у тебя дома.

– Всё, не пойду туда сегодня. На таракана через дверь нассу, а туда – ни ногой. И ты не ходи.

– Наливай ещё, – Крышка протянул ногу и пинком выдвинул побрякивающий ящик из-под стола. Завтра они будут пьяны в стельку, но зато мир покажется им достаточно радужным и приветливым, чтобы выкрикивать лозунги хотя бы наполовину искренне.


End file.
